


Libraries Versus Greenhouses

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Katie thinks greenhouses trump libraries as prime snogging spots.





	Libraries Versus Greenhouses

**Author's Note:**

> Teenyfic using the prompts "Neville/Katie and the statement 'I just don't get it'." Written July 2010.

“I don’t get it,” Katie murmured as she and Neville wandered down an aisle in the newly refurbished Hogwarts library. “It makes no sense.”

“The last time you said that I ended up helping you with your Herbology essay,” Neville replied, his voice pitched low as hers. He guided her around a stack of books, one hand on her elbow, the gesture simultaneously helpful and protective, possessive without being blatant.

Katie laughed softly, and nodded toward the next aisle. Following her gaze, Neville saw and quickly looked away from the snogging couple hidden amongst the books. “No, that’s what I don’t get. Who finds libraries romantic?”

Neville could think of a couple of people, but didn’t name names. “I always wondered why people think the greenhouses are romantic places, myself.”

“I’ll have you know I find greenhouses very romantic.” Katie gave his arm a squeeze. “Libraries, on the other hand? Dusty books, the constant threat of Madam Pince finding you in a clinch and screeching, and did I mention dusty books? And what if whatever you’re doing feels really, really good? I doubt anyone moans ecstatically while researching an essay.”

“Depends on the nature of the research, I guess,” Neville said, grinning, and Katie laughed again.

“It’s still a dead giveaway. Well, that and the slurping.”

“Slurping?” Neville stopped in the middle of the aisle, vaguely affronted. “We don’t...slurp, do we?”

“You most certainly do not slurp,” Katie hastened to reassure him, “but there’s no denying full-on snogging makes...well, a wet sound. Some people are just more obnoxious about it. And since libraries are supposed to be quiet places, the sound gets magnified somehow. You might as well utter a Sonorus charm before locking lips.”

“Ugh.” Neville wrinkled his nose. “Okay, you’ve said libraries echo, there’s dust and Madam Pince to worry about, and if you’re not slurping you’re sneezing. How are greenhouses better? There’s dirt instead of dust, Professor Sprout instead of Madam Pince, and nearly the entire building consists of clear glass panes that don’t hide a thing. Plus, pollen does make some people sneeze, not to mention the varieties that would love noshing on a witch or wizard appetiser. And I imagine the kissing sounds as wet.” He frowned, now worried if Katie thought him a sloppy, slurpy kisser. How else would the topic have arisen in the first place?

“Greenhouses have plants and flowers that don’t eat people. It’s a romantic setting.” Katie tugged at Neville’s hand, pulling him back into motion. “Then again, maybe it’s because of who I’m with at the time. Greenhouses have better ambiance.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” Neville replied, “but libraries have more privacy.”

“True.” Katie gave him a sidewise glance. “All this talk of snogging almost makes me wish we were looking at the new greenhouses now, instead of wandering through all these books.”

“I’ve a better idea,” Neville said, exiting the aisle with Katie in tow. “How would you like to see the new Quidditch pitch? We could find out how architecturally sound the seats are.”

“Especially underneath?” Katie’s smile was slow, filled with promise. “I do like the way you think, Mr Longbottom.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Bell. I do have my moments.” Neville’s smile echoed Katie’s as they made their way out of the library and toward the castle’s main doors. “After you.”


End file.
